


Merciful

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful

The way his fist hit your mouth, was terrible. You felt the pain rush into you, and you couldn't really feel it, but you were terrified because the suspense of knowing that it was going to come, was killing you. The second time his fist connected with your head, breaking the sound barrier, you thought, it was merciful. You passed out. The too-intense wave of blood had sunk back out to sea, his gravitational pull causing a tide as you lay unconscious. Coming to afterward, was the worst moment of your life. That was when you realized that you'd always love Joe. That it didn't matter what he did, or how hard he tried to make you hate him, he would always, always mean more to you than anything in the world. At least he was gone - for now - so he couldn't see the longing that leaked from your eyes in the form of tears. Or he'd just try again.


End file.
